


star sheriffs adventures

by Rangerfan58



Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Well things were going pretty well for the star sheriffs seeing as how the quadrant they were in was relatively quiet and they were taking a break when some news came that almost devastated the sheriffs

"you wanted to see us Dad?"

"yes April I did, Fireball, Colt have either of you heard from Saber lately?"

"no, the last time I heard from him was at a station on his way to his folks two weeks ago"

"longer for me than Colt the last time I heard from him was when he told us his plans to visit his folks and told us we were on vacation"

"what's this about daddy?"

(sighs) "it might be nothing but interference due to storms lately but we've lost contact with Saber Rider"

that didn't sit well with the sheriffs and they immediately demanded to go out and search for him

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that until we have more proof of his disappearance"

"understood sir" (Colt under his breath) "even if I don't like it"

"I know you don't like it Colt but orders are orders"

well two months passed and they finally started a search for Saber, unfortunately it ended after a month due to hard evidence of his death by someone or something out for revenge. Three years later much had changed within the star sheriffs, while uniforms were relatively the same their armor was a lot stronger due to new more powerful enemies plus interestingly enough one unit only had three people in it despite the fact that they were supposed to have four. The unit with only three people was interesting all on it's own, they had this kind of bond that transcended friendship but it wasn't love per se either

"hey Fireball?"

"yeah Colt?

"do you think that if he were here Saber would…?"

"I'm sure he would Colt, I'm sure he would"

"yeah but…"

Fireball just hugs him tightly

"don't say that Colt"

suddenly they heard another voice

"yeah Colt you're doing fine as a leader never doubt yourself on that"

they both turn at that voice

"April since when were you…?"

"I was coming to tell you we need to get to Alamo station but you two needed your little moment so I waited until now"

"April do you really think…?"

"yes I do"

"but I'm not…"

"no one's asking you to be Colt, never forget that"

"alright then we're needed at Alamo station?"

"yes I wasn't told why but they sounded urgent"

"well if they sounded urgent than let's go"

and so a few hours later they were at the Alamo station not knowing they were about to get a huge surprise

"Colt, sheriffs we know you've been busy on patrol for the past few months but another unit recently raided a slave camp and found survivors and brought them here"

"what are we here for then?"

"well because one of the survivors he's…oh just come with me"

and so they follow him and are shocked at who the doctor reveals in one room

"Saber is that really you?"

"yes April, gentlemen it's me"

Saber had also changed in the three years he had been missing, his hair was unkempt, he looked beyond tired and also multiple scars on his body

"Saber where have you been all this time?"

(sighs) "it's hard to say April since I was moved all over during my captivity, how they missed my Emergency Badge Unit" (EBU) "I have no idea but it's the only thing that's kept me going sometimes and it's what allowed the star sheriffs unit that found me identify who I was, and the DNA testing has proved it"

"I'm glad you had your EBU with you Saber"

"now than how long have I been missing anyways, and where's your fourth team member?"

just then April's father commander Eagle shows up

"I'll handle this one you three, first of all welcome home Saber it's good to know you're alive as for your questions, for one thing you've been gone for three years…"

"three years but how?"

"we had evidence of your death Saber, Steed, your gun and saber all destroyed and what we thought was what was left of your DNA for identification and as for why those three don't have a fourth member well…let's just say the one person they did try having with them didn't work out"

Saber didn't miss the sudden winces when the fourth person was said to not have worked out and realized that something was missing. Three hours later command had his full report on what happened to him during his captivity and how he was taken captive in the first place and they were angered at illegal fighting rings but were also glad it was Saber and not some poor innocent person at that station that had been taken captive, otherwise they might never have found out about them. After Saber's report April and the other two decided to explain exactly what commander Eagle had meant when he said the one person the group  _had_  tried didn't work out


	2. Chapter 2

"it was a month after you had been declared dead and we were all mourning but knew we had to get back to work like you would've wanted us to and that meant getting another member, it was great at first we could do missions with very few problems and the four of us got along well enough despite our occasional problems but then…"

Fireball picked up the story from there

"a year after you had been declared dead we were dealing with some new criminal group making trouble like always when suddenly the enemy changed the rules of the game that they always played, they used a gun and it was at a lethal setting unlike the other times when the person is just knocked out for a period of time like our weapons are designed to do automatically and it was aimed at Colt"

Colt picked up from there

"I hadn't noticed but Mark did and he pushed me out of the way in time but couldn't avoid the weapon himself, he died in the hospital a few hours later"

Saber knew the rest from there

"and after Mark died command either gave you a choice or decided that it should only be the three of you as a unit"

April spoke up

"command made the decision but that doesn't mean that others didn't try to join our group which has been targeted more times than we can count, but the only time we have more than three sheriffs on the ramrod is when something's gone down and a place needs all the help it can get or if a sheriff is injured and needs medical attention"

suddenly April's father came in

"Saber the doctors say you'll be released tomorrow unfortunately there's a problem your team needs to take care of"

Colt speaks up

"April you…"

"I'm on it"

"and Fireball…"

"I know"

and so those two leave while Colt talks to Saber one last time

"top sword I don't like leaving you when you just got back but it might be those raiders again and they're just as mean as the outriders, we'll be back as soon as we can"

and with that he leaves as well leaving Saber and the commander alone

"sir, what was that all about?"

"what do you mean Saber?"

"all Colt needed to say to April and Fireball were a few words and they understood exactly what he wanted"

(sighs) "things have really changed Saber, that started about a month after Mark had died, we don't exactly know how it happened but it did, those three can communicate with just their eyes sometimes"

Saber smiles a little realizing that the three had stayed close over the years and had gotten even closer

"I'm glad they stayed close despite all the issues they've had"

"so am I but Saber I hope you realize that you might not be able to understand them if they cut off their sentences around you, or if they're talking to you directly"

"I know sir, but hopefully in time I'll be as close to them as I used to be being their leader"

"I have a feeling that once they get back from their mission they're not letting you out of their site for some time"

"well that's fair enough, after all I've done the same thing to them when they've gone missing on us"

and so commander Eagle leaves not realizing that Saber understood more of the conversation then he let on because of the fact that the team was starting to do just the thing they had in his hospital room right when he disappeared on them and he was glad they continued without him in their close language as they called it. Three days later he was with the team again in ramrod

"oh Saber we missed you so much"

"and I missed you three, so what other adventures with Mark did you have?"

and so they told him everything they could about Mark but then just like commander Eagle said they would they stopped mid story but this time they had a very valid reason, they were talking about the day the entire team went missing and was thought dead a month before Mark was killed

"it was hard Saber, we tried to get through to command so many times before we had to either give up or risk losing whatever power was left in the ramrod until it was recharged, when we got back to civilization we found out that we were legally dead and they wouldn't listen to any of us at command"

"what finally made them listen?"

"well you know how Colt is as good a shot as you are?"

"yes what of it?"

"well some robbers were headed our way and they took a hostage, Colt saw the hostage and realized that to save him, he would have to shoot at the weapon at just the right spot and he did"

"yeah top sword I shot out the gun and then we were taken to the commanding officer of the base due to the fact that I had a concealed weapon and had used it without authorization"

"once there they were shocked at who we looked like so they did a DNA test and we proved it was us and then well…you know what happened soon after"

"yes I do, look how about this we start out talking as normal as possible and once we're completely united again we'll use what we started before I disappeared"

and so they do exactly that and a year later the four of them didn't have to complete a sentence around each other very often, they had eye communication and half spoken sentences down to an art and it annoyed command quite often because of the fact that hardly anyone understood what they were saying to each other


	3. Chapter 3

"Saber, Colt, Fireball, April what is going on with the four of you able to understand each other with very few words so soon after Saber's return?"

"easy sir, that partial communication system you've seen April, Colt, Fireball doing after my 'death' was only an advanced version of what the four of us had started doing shortly before the events that happened to me happened"

"well the four of you are to team up with another sheriffs unit near where you disappeared on us Saber, they've found something of interest and have asked you four for assistance specifically"

"understood sir we'll get on it right away"

and so they get to the location and find out exactly  _why_  the other sheriffs needed their help. Fifteen minutes later they made it to the other sheriffs and Saber immediately made a quick four man plan to at least slow the enemy down if not completely stop them

"Fireball, east, Colt west, April stay"

"and you?"

"I'm taking the south"

"right"

"and April, would you…?"

"I'm on it"

and so the three sheriffs that had positions left and April stayed behind"

"ok April, what's going on here?"

"easy, those three are mainly distraction for the enemy while the five of us get inside the building you mentioned in your transmission, once Saber gives the signal we move fast and once I give my signal the other three will join us as soon as they can"

"ok and what's with the few words being spoken?"

"it's…complicated"

suddenly April got Saber's signal to proceed and proceed she did and once inside the building she gave Saber the all clear signal which they were very grateful for. Five minutes later the other three joined in shooting at enemies that had followed so April and the other sheriffs chose at that moment to join in and once the door was closed things were better for them

"so gents now where do we go?"

"well we were hoping you could tell us Saber Rider, we don't know this building but we think you do"

Saber takes a good look at the building and realizes that he does know it from his captivity so he leads them to where they can destroy the building, which they do

"ok so now that the base has been destroyed what's next?"

"for now we get back to our patrols"

and so that's exactly what they do but then suddenly Saber and his team went missing while dealing with the reemergence of outriders. Three months later there was still no sign of them and the sheriffs finally had to hold a memorial for them because of the fact that they couldn't find them

"…and so we will always remember you guys no matter what"

meanwhile the 'dead' sheriffs were currently captives of the outriders and not to happy about it either

"ok so now what Saber?"

"I'm not sure Fireball, but we'll get out of this somehow"

"well once we get out I'm going to make sure that we get to a safe place to rest and recover and then we'll get back to headquarters and report in to my dad"

and so they started thinking of ways to escape which didn't come easily but finally after three years they finally managed to escape from their captivity. Meanwhile the star sheriffs hadn't laid still in the three years they had lost their best team no they had attacked every suspected outrider post hoping to find a clue as to what happened to the best team in the galaxy and also to just put a stop to them when they finally met the 'dead' team consisting of Saber Rider and the other three with him

"hold it right there you four we're star sheriffs"

"hello gentlemen, think you can help us out?"

"how?"

"well we've been prisoners for quite some time and I was wondering if you could get us to civilization"

"sure we can, now come on we gotta get back to the ship"

and so they get back to the ship and Saber and his team quickly go to sleep which surprises the sheriffs, but they didn't know the four of them had been under a lot of stress for quite some time and their bodies had decided they were safe enough to actually get some rest after a long time of maybe two hour naps every so often

"they've passed out"

"they might've been through some stressful times guys"

"so how long are we going to let them sleep?"

"as long as they need to, I have a feeling they haven't slept for quite a while"

three hours later Saber finally woke up while the rest of his team continued to sleep

"well looks like the three hour nap did you some good"

"indeed it did, how close are we to the nearest outpost?"

"we're still at least three hours away if not more from the nearest outpost"

"I see, what's the date?"

and so Saber hears the date and is shocked

"it's been a while then, mind telling me events of the past three years then, I'll tell the others when they wake up"

"wait you've been prisoners for three years?"

"yes, we tried to escape once but failed until now"

and so he's updated briefly due to the fact that telling him everything that's been going on for the past three years would be too much

"I see"

suddenly the other three wake up

"well guys I just found out how long we've been prisoners"

"how long leader?"

the reason why Colt hadn't said his real name or the nick name was because it was agreed upon not to reveal true identities until they reported in to Star Sheriff command personally a few weeks after they had been taken prisoner

"three years"

that shocks the others. Well a few hours later they were finally at a Star Sheriff outpost

"it's good to find out that a unit found some people imprisoned by the outriders and saved them"

"actually sir they pretty much saved themselves, we just provided transport to this location"

"indeed it's true that we rescued ourselves, oh and one more thing Saber Rider reporting for duty"

the others follow suite

"Fireball reporting for duty"

"Colt reporting for duty"

"April reporting for duty"

well those names weren't taken to very well and some of the younger recruits decided to take matters into their own hands and try to attack those four but naturally fail because of all the training the four of them had and then one of them finally speaks up

"how  _dare_  you take the names of our heroes, the people who sacrificed their  _lives_  just to make sure we were safe just a little bit longer from the outriders"

"look we might not have our EBU's but just do a DNA scan and it'll prove it's us, please sir"

the commander debates for a while and then comes up with a compromise

"alright how about this, the rookies and even I don't fully trust you guys yet you haven't done anything to us yet so I propose this, you four wait in the cells while we do DNA scans and if they prove your identity you'll be allowed out and able to report directly to commander Eagle agreed?"

everyone agreed to the terms because they were fair, the four of them were in a secured holding area while their identities were proven true or false and once that was finished they would be allowed free to do what was needed. Three hours later everyone at base in the medical center got a huge shock


	4. Chapter 4

"commander?"

"yes?"

"you know the four people in the holding cells declaring themselves to be the 'dead' team?"

"yes what about them?"

"it's really them sir, Saber Rider and his team are  _alive_ "

well that was all the commander needed to release Saber and his team from prison

"sorry we didn't believe it was you four"

"it's ok commander after all, we have been gone for three years"

"but still we should've recognized commander Eagle's daughter"

"it's really ok commander, if we've been declared dead for three years then that must mean that there aren't a whole lot of pictures of us except at star sheriffs headquarters"

"you're right about that but still…"

Fireball takes over

"no buts commander you were going on what you heard and knew plus it's not our fault the outriders changed us during the three years of captivity"

and so they report in and are easily welcomed back. Fifty years later Saber and his team were either retired or commanders in the star Sheriffs, they had had plenty of adventures once they were back they were split up in half for four years because half the team was thought dead again, all of them were sent to a different dimension twice and other minor adventures until they ultimately went their separate ways


End file.
